1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems of simulating resistive loads, and particularly to a system of simulating resistive loads for testing performance of power supplies.
2. General Background
Conventionally, most of electronic apparatuses are not equipped power supplies themselves on account of volumes and costs. The electronic apparatuses need outer power supplies to offer electrical energy. The power supplies can affect performance of the electronic apparatuses.
Currently, the power supplies have no same standard. Dissimilar electronic apparatuses have dissimilar power supplies. An improper use of a power supply to an electronic apparatus will likely damage the electronic apparatus. Power supplies must be tested before being used to electronic apparatuses. Resistances are always used to simulate loadings of electronic apparatuses.
What is needed is to provide a system of simulating resistive loads which conveniently tests performance of power supplies.